So Close
by Random Dice
Summary: Carly asked, no, begged Sam to bring her band to play for iCarly. Sam reluctantly agreed. Freddie and Carly never heard Sam or the band, not even knowing that her band members were her siblings or what they played or did in the band. Seddie...


A/N: So, I've been thinking about doing this for a while, and I finally got to doing it…Conner is my own personal character…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy either…

So Close

"Is she here yet?" Freddie asked Carly while setting up his equipment.

"No. She sent me a text and said they'd be here soon, so trust her. She's never missed an iCarly yet without a good reason, and she won't be late."

"Yeah, Freddiefer, cool your jets." Carly and Freddie turned around and saw three blondes step off the elevator.

Sam and Melanie, identical twins, separated by four minutes, stood side by side, looking nothing alike in clothes and personality.

Being Sam's twin must have been hard on Melanie who loves pink and frills. Eyeliner and blush kissed her face. Her long blonde locks scraped back into a ponytail like usual, but a few more braids found them-self's in her hair.

Sam, even at seventeen, still dressed the same as when she was fourteen. Thin long sleeved shirts with a short sleeved over it and shorts, sometimes kapris, that went just below the knee and converse high tops. Her hair hung over her shoulders and some went down her back.

The boy was older than them, with blonde hair that not to long, but not to short either. He had deep, intense eyes that mirrored the twins. He was tall, maybe a little taller than Spencer. He looked to be in his late twenties.

"Sup nub, Hey Carls. You 'member Conner." Sam spoke to Carly because Freddie didn't remember him anywhere. Carly must have noticed Freddie's lost look and smiled.

"Freddie, this is Conner. Conner, Freddie."

"He's our brother." Melanie told him. Conner looked at Freddie than back at Sam, who nodded. A grin, one that looked scarily like Sam's, crossed the older boy's features.

"So, you're the one who kissed my little sister's, huh?" As an older brother, Conner knew he didn't like Freddie, seeing as Melanie use to be smitten with him, and Sam hated him, or seemed to hate him. It was still in debate.

"Uh, um, yes." Freddie knew that Conner was trying to be intimidating, and it was working.

"iCarly starts soon." Carly said quickly, defusing the situation.

"Let's get set up, over there Con." Sam pointed to the little stage by the window in the iCarly studio. Carly asked, no, begged Sam to bring her band to play for iCarly. Sam reluctantly agreed. Freddie and Carly never heard Sam or the band, not even knowing that her band members were her siblings or what they played or did in the band, so that night was going to be exciting.

Conner pulled a wagon out of the elevator and started to set up the drums that he played. Sam and Melanie set mikes out and a violin and checked the sound.

"Freddie is a nub. Freddie is a nub. Yup, the mike works." Sam told her sister and brother after talking into the microphone. Freddie scowled.

Sam stepped down and stood next to Carly. Melanie and Conner followed suit.

"Starting in 5…4…3…2…" He signaled that the show started and they began.

"I'm Sam!" Sam shouted.

"I'm Carly!" Carly jumped in.

"I'm Melanie!" Melanie smiled into the camera.

"And I'm Conner!" Conner said while rolling his eyes.

"In case you didn't know-" Carly started.

"This is my twin sister and big brother." Sam cut in and finished. The show went on for a little bit longer.

"Okay, we have to go, but before we do, Sam and her band have offered to play us a song." Conner walked over to the drums and sat down, Melanie picked up the violin and slung the cord over her shoulder and Sam took spot at the mike, but not before placing a CD for the instruments they didn't have as a background in a CD player and hit play.

"And here we go, the Puckett's!" Carly shouted as Freddie put the camera to the tripod to get them all. They didn't know what to expect.

Melanie started to drag the bow across the strings of the violin and a guitar could be head faintly in the background. A tune that made you want to clap started, and Freddie and Carly clapped with it.

_You just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'_

_On my little heartstrings_

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_Anytime I see your face_

_Oh it brings out_

_It brings out the girl in me_

Conner started to hit the drums.

_Don't know just how you did it_

_But you got me real good_

_Hook, line, and sinker_

_Like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy I wish you would_

Freddie and Carly looked at each other, jaws dropped. They didn't know Sam could sing like that. Hell, they didn't even know she could sing. They didn't know she liked _country_.

_I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we've never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind_

_I think that I might be goin' crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close_

_When you're so far away_

Carly wondered who the song was about; who wrote it and how did Sam found it. She'd ask her after they were done, before the show ended.

_I think you might be close to perfect_

_Girls you know what I mean_

_He's got a face straight out_

_Of a magazine_

_Gotta pinch myself_

_To prove he aint a dream_

_Oh oh oh_

_Sam's great_ Freddie thought through his shock.

_I can't help myself_

_Now my secret's out_

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we've never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind_

_I think that I might be goin' crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close_

_When you're so far away_

The music quieted down, making Carly and Freddie think something had happened to the sound, but they kept going, Sam's soothing voice continuing in a softer tone.

_I wish you were mine all mine_

_Mine all mine_

_I wish you were mine all mine_

_I wish you were mine_

The music stopped all together, the Puckett sibling's stopped moving as well, but just for a second, if that.

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we've never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind_

_I think that I might be goin' crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close_

_When you're so far away_

_How'd you get to be so close_

_When you're so far away_

They faded out and Freddie and Carly screamed and shouted their excitement. Carly held Sam's remote and clicked the third button and a clapping filled the studio. The sisters and brother stepped down and over by Carly.

"Wow, Sam. I had no idea you could sing like that." Carly gushed. Sam nodded.

"I'm a woman with secrets."

"I've never heard that song before."

"That's 'cause Sammy wrote it, huh Sammy?" Conner pulled her into a light nuggie.

"Really? I didn't know you wrote songs!" Carly was surprised she didn't know this. I mean, she had to do something when she didn't sleep in class.

"Secrets, Carly. Secrets."

"Who was it about?" Carly asked. Sam's eyes flickered over to Freddie and back to Carly, who didn't miss the movement of her best friend's eyes. Her own widened.

"It's about Freddie?" Carly asked, not thinking. Sam slapped her-self in the face.

"Well, that's the end of the show." Melanie told the camera and made a slicing motion with her hand to her neck. Freddie shut down the video camera. Than swallowed thickly, telling them they were clear.

"Sorry Sam." Carly looked apologetic, but that didn't stop the questions. "But, really? Is it really about Freddie?" Carly whispered. Sam sighed and nodded. Conner hooked his arm around Sam.

"Want me to beat him up for making you feel like that sis?" He asked like the loyal big brother he was.

"No, I'll just go, um, talk to him or something. I guess." Conner nodded and the three left Sam and Freddie alone. Freddie coughed uncomfortably.

"So, um. That was, uh, nice. Awesome." He told her, though she wasn't sure if he meant the song to him or her singing.

"Thanks. So, uhh…About the song-" She was cut off, but him suddenly reaching out and pulling her face to his, their lips meeting in the middle.

His lips are soft was the only thought going through Sam's head. Unbeknownst to her, Freddie was thinking the same thing.

When he pulled away for oxygen, he didn't release her face, and they stood toe to toe.

"When did you get taller than me?" Sam asked. Freddie let out a full body laugh, than rested his fore head on hers.

"Way to kill the moment, Sam."

"Well, that's me. Samantha Puckett, moment killer." He looked into her eyes, his flickering back a forth between the left and right. After a long moment, Sam shut her eyes.

"Stop, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry," he breathed, not sounding sorry at all. "I was just trying to figure out when I went from liking brown eyes to loving blue eyes with specks of green and silver."

The End


End file.
